Twist of Fate
by levelxtremedude
Summary: Minato had a druken affair with a kunoichi of Kirigakure, when Kushina catches rumor and them in the act she divorces Minato. Years go by and Naruko will soon later learn about her heritage as well that she is the daughter of not one Kage but two. Naruko will have a choice to make, stay in the Konohagakure to be Hokage or leave to Kirigakure and/or become Mizukage. (Revising Now)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto and characters belong to Masashi _Kishimoto_**

* * *

**10 years ago: Konoha**

Mei Terumī is a slender young woman in her mid-adult years around the age of 20. She has green eyes, and waist-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern on the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, covering the edge of her headband with one bang partially covering her right eye, and the two other bangs that are long, nearly touching each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears mesh armor that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders revealing a small amount of her cleavage exposed.

She also wears shorts in the same color as her dress and underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually worn with a dark blue lipstick on her lips.

She sighed as she made her way in Kyabajō, a hostess saw her and gladly lead her to an empty table, Mei was immediately lost in thoughts once she thanked the hostess; Mei was currently in Konoha and was planning to stay for as long as she needed to due to difficulties in Kirigakure. She sighed again thinking about how she was lucky she managed to escape her home village due to the current situation with the Fourth Mizukage: Yagura. The man had changed completely, all of a sudden the once calm, collective young man now started to have barbaric rituals where academy students would be forced to kill each other in order to graduate.

She shuddered at the thought, _'What happened to you Yagura? What happened?'_

Suddenly someone appeared on the opposite side of her table, snapping out of her thoughts she looked at this man. He was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man having bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair. This man had a jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He looked around the age of 21 years old; he wore a Tracksuit with three stripes on the sleeves, mesh under-shirt and dark pants.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked with a smile

Mei instantly knew who this man was as looked at his face, stories of this man were told about how he singly led Konoha to victory in the Third Great Shinobi War, this was man Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Kiiroi Senkō.

"No, not at all…" she replied with a small smirk on her face. Minato smiled and took his seat. They were silent for the most part when their hostess came back with two cups and a bottle of sake, Minato started to talk just so he can break up the ice between them.

"So what's a Kirigakure Shinobi like you doing here in Konoha?"

Mei shrugged as she took a sip of her sake trying to take away some stress from her life. Then she told him the current situation in Kirigakure with the Fourth Mizukage. Minato listened in silence as this woman completely unburdened herself to him.

* * *

By their 20th drink they traded stories of their lives, background and relationships; Minato was currently married with Kushina Uzumaki for about three years. However, since the two were heavily intoxicated Mei out of the blue kissed Minato on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"You're sssooo d-damn cute." She slurred a bit, "I hear you like red-haired women Minato-kun." She exposed a bit more cleavage than she should of, "Do you like my hair?"

Minato grew a bit redder than he was already, he looked out the window to hide his reddened face and was sober enough to know it was getting late.

"It's getting late, I can walk you back to your hotel room if you want?" Minato asked

"Oh Minato you're not trying to take advantage of little drunk me are you?" Mei teased back.

Now Minato had a deep blush on his face while waving his hands defensively in front of himself "No, no, of course not, I swear to drunk that I'm not trying to have sex with you when we get back to your hotel."

Mei winked at him and mocked "Then lead the way lover boy." They both got up and left the bar disoriented leaving the money on the table for the hostess to take.

_The next morning_

Minato groaned as he looked around at the unfamiliar room around him, the realization struck when he saw a sleeping half naked Mei was on top of him. He paled at the thought of Kushina wrath upon him.

Gently he shook the sleeping red head up calling her name, "Mei, Mei wake up."

She shifted slightly as she opened her eyes slowly. Everything was blurry at first, but blinking helped her see everything clearly including Minato ghost like face. The two got up from bed not saying a word to each other while collecting their clothes.

Minato opened the door to the bathroom, upon seeing that it was one of them would have to wait he looked back at the redhead Shinobi. Both of them looked at each other straight in the eye lust came over them and before they knew it, they were engaged in a heated passionate kiss that led into the bathroom with a click.

* * *

_A little while later _

Once Minato returned home, he found his wife sleeping in his bed. He checked to see if Kushina was still sleeping and to his relief she was out like a log, he stroked her long red hair while trying to hold back tears from slipping out.

_'I'm so sorry Kushina I hope you find it in your heart to forgive for my sin against you, but for now I'll keep this secret that I made love to another woman from you that way she'll be spared from your wrath.' _

He leaned down and kissed his soon to be wife on the cheek only making her twitch a little. Minato knows that he will have to confess the truth to her before it was too late or before she heard from another, now that would be horrible if it wasn't coming from him.

If not he will suffer the wrath of Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, there was an old saying that you never piss off an Uzumaki and honestly Minato had no idea that he had sealed his fate the moment he laid eyes on Mei Terumī.

* * *

**LXD: After a long hiatus with Naruto Twist of Fate: What-If, I've decided to re-write that story completely, so let me explain what was happening I two different idea combined into one story however I couldn't (in my opinion) deliver an effective story though others will disagree with me. I broke up the story into two different stories this one you are reading and the other one into a cross over with Assassin's Creed.**

** In other news this is Chapter 1 of Naruto Twist of fate, what do you think so far, Comment, rate, subscribe. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage or the Sandaime Hokage; meaning Third Fire Shadow of Konohagakure. A disciple of the village's previous two Hokage's Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen a powerful ninja, hailed as a God of Shinobi. Though he was only ever to direct the teacher of the three legendary Sannin, generations of Konoha ninja benefited from his wisdom during his time as Hokage.

Now he was listening to a very unsettled Minato in his office as he explained what had happened last night between him and a kunoichi from the Hidden Mist Village, especially the part where he was intoxicated a bit and how they slept together while under the influence. The blonde haired-man left out the part about having sex with Mei in the shower.

He stroked his goatee while smoking his pipe, after Minato finished his awkward position, "Hmm…well Minato it appears that you in quite a predicament."

"I know!" He said throwing his hands up in frustration, "I don't know who else to turn for help, I know if I turn to Jiraiya Sensei he'll probably use my dilemma as reference for one of his stupid books!"

* * *

Somewhere else 

Jiraiya is a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair with a tied back pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face with red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil '油. He also has a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose.

Jiraiya wears a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wears mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit is completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

He sneezed as he says, "Achoo…Hmmm…a very unfortunate event has occurred or a very sexy woman is talking about me."

He had a toothy grin as he imagined the last part of the sentence. He rubbed his hands together as he thought about this mysterious woman who was thinking about while having a nose bleed in the process.

* * *

Back at Hokage tower

"I understand your concern Minato, it is very unfortunate that you would be caught in this predicament, but the rules still apply that you are responsible for your own actions." Minato frowned as his shoulder slumped forward, "The only advice I can give is to tell Kushina the truth, the whole truth."

"I cannot do it." Minato whined, "I don't even have the heart to tell her that I cheated on her with another woman, especially one from a different village."

"It would be better if she found out the truth from you about your unfaithfulness rather than somebody else." He said, taking the pipe blowing a smoke into the air, "I would not begin to imagine what she would do to you if word got out that 'The yellow flash' of the hidden leaf village was with another woman. She would literally tear your family jewels off preventing you from children again, remember what happen the last time."

Both men shuddered at the thought as they covered both their family jewels, Kushina wasn't known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero for nothing her temper was legendary. One time before Minato and Kushina become husband and wife a man on a bet called her a tomato, let's just say he had to end his ninja career with no possibility of ever having children.

Minato groaned, "This is a complete disaster."

"Be a man and take it like a man Minato." The Third pointed out, "Remember what we keep telling the students at the academy 'your actions will lead to consequences in the future whether they are good or bad.'"

"I know."

"Well, seeing that you're not satisfied with that answer, you have to come up with the solution yourself I offered my piece of advice now it's time for you to make a decision. Are you going to tell Kushina the truth or are you going to keep seeing this kunoichi until word gets out?"

"I don't what I'm going to do Hokage-sama. I just wish I could keep them both." He sighed

"That's being selfish, as a shinobi you have to start making the tough choices and swallow your pride sometimes." He got up from his desk, walked towards the window viewing the village "Why do you think that being a Kage is one of the hardest positions to have Minato?"

He was silent

"You have to make the hard decisions whether you like them or not. Someway, somehow, every decision that a Kage makes will affect the people."

"I understand Hokage-sama." He replied

"Good, because what I'm going to tell you will determine the fate of Konoha."

Outside of Hokage Tower  


Minato after his talk with the Third Hokage, was baffled to no end at what he said to him. The elder man had told him that he had chosen him, the Yellow Flash of the Hidden Leaf Village to become the next Hokage after himself.

Lost in his own thoughts, he wasn't aware that standing in front of the gates of Hokage Tower was a very nervous looking Mei.

She was not sure how to take this awkward relationship with The Yellow Flash, after all she wasn't sure he was single. Her memory was fogging, then again she thought he had heard him say something that he was married to another woman either way she needed to know where they stood in this unlikely situation.

She walked up to him, placing a hand on his back startling him.

"Mei." He said as he spun to face his assailant, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to find you."

_'I know where this is going. This is going to be a private conversation, I just hope I can tell her how I truly feel before things turn for the worst.' _Taking a breath, he picked up Mei bridal style, before she could protest they were gone in a flash.

Of course a few spectators were watching this little scenario.

"Damn that Yellow Flash." One civilian stated, "Trying to get a mistress behind the wife's back eh? Lucky son of gun."

"Oh mommy, wait until the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero hears about this, she is not going to be happy."

Other civilians agreed with this statement, one thing that you never do is make an Uzumaki angry especially Hot-Blooded Habanero. Others shuddered at the thought of what the red-haired kunoichi was going to the yellow flash.

At the Namikaze Compound 

Mei sat on the sofa in the living room with her legs crossed, she had to admit she was quite envious of Minato he had a lot fine luxury fit for the Hokage himself. That being said he checked the whole house making sure that Kushina was not home, the Hidden Mist Ninja waited patiently as he came back sighing in relief.

"Look Mei about what happened last night…" He started to say

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about that it…"

"It was a mistake." He stated abruptly, "It should have never of happened."

"Well, it did and you know what else?" He looked at her blankly, "It was unprotected sex, so there is a possibility I might end up…"

"Don't finish that sentence!" He said, pointing his finger at Mei, "I don't want to imagine that you could end up like that!"

"Well, it's quite simple Flashy." She made an 'O' shape with her left hand while using her right pointer to finger the 'O' shaped hand, "When a man and woman have sex, the male pe-"

"Enough." He said annoyed, grabbing her hands, he split her hands apart, "It was just meaningless drunken sex."

"Oh really? So are you going to pretend you didn't enjoy what happened last night? You were grabbing my breasts so hard I was afraid you were going to leave bruises. You were thrusting into me like a wild beast."

He let her go turning away from the woman he had not meant to give love to yet still did. He balled his hands in a fist it shook in fury as he recalled some of what he'd done, Minato was furious with himself and with her.

"This is all your fault you know!"

"My fault!" Mei shouted in fury while pointing a finger at herself, "I wasn't the one trying to hit on a young woman on site first of all and second you were the one to seduce me!"

Minato faced her in anger, "If I recall correctly, you were the one who kissed me in the first place!"

"Well whose fault was that? You were the one to fall for this…body…"

Looking back it was easy to see that he was the one to deflower her, and that the alcohol had dulled his senses.

But the fact remained that he had given into temptation on his own free will. She might have kissed him, but it didn't change the fact that he had wanted her badly out of lust.

Her body had been amazing and last night he had stopped caring about anything else and just given into his own desires.

"You are impossible Mei Terumī!"

"I can say the same to you!" She spat back

"If you never came to Konoha none of this wouldn't be happening right now!" He yelled

"Well, if you would have stopped to think about the consequences then this would not be happening to you!"

Despite their heated argument the two of them did not notice that they were getting closer to each other step by step. It didn't take for them to be locked into a heated, passionate kiss with each other as their hands roamed freely around each other bodies.

"You are a terrible husband…" She gasped

"Yeah, well you're such a beautiful woman."

Again, they locked lips and before they knew it, clothes started to fly around the floor of the mansion.

Uchiha Compound the main house

Kushina was visiting her long time best friend Mikoto Uchiha. She decided to visit since Minato went to the Hokage Tower for some words of advice on certain topics on how to become to an effective leader as she was told.

During the time she was having tea, she had a strange sudden of heaviness, she couldn't quite place it but something in her heart was quite unsettling.

"Kushina are you okay you seem very deep in thought."

"Huh…" The red head soon realized that she zoned out, "Sorry about that Miko I've got that sudden urge that something bad happened ya know?"

Mikoto nodded in understanding, "I get that familiar sense too, I'm sure it is nothing."

Kushina surely hoped that it was nothing, she couldn't let go, a sense of dread that she had and a small woman's intuition told her that it had something to do with her husband.

* * *

Three months later

To say that the three months that had passed was happy and go getting was an understatement, Kushina had heard rumors that was going throughout the village that The Yellow Flash of the Village was seeing another woman.

Minato and Mei did continued to see each other behind her, back which didn't help the blonde case. They started to know each other bit better than before as well they started to grow really close to each other much to his dismay.

Every time his wife asked or talked about the subject, he usually blows her off, telling her that he had a 'mission', or he had to see the Hokage or Jiji as Kushina like to call him, which was true since the Sandaime had announced at the end of the third month that he will be retiring his position as Hokage therefore he has chosen Minato Namikaze to be his successor within two weeks.

Upon hearing the news Kushina, Mei with the rest of the Leaf Village were glad to hear that their hero/husband/lover who led them through the Third Shinobi war will be appointed the new Yondaime Hokage soon a massive celebration occurred throughout the village.

* * *

Two weeks later

Early in the morning Mei in her hotel room was not feeling very as she thought she would have, for the past two weeks she had a feeling of nuisances coming over her. One day room service came to her room.

Mei sitting on the couch with her knees to chest, her stomach was killing her.

"I knew eating so much ramen with Minato was a bad idea."

There was a knock at her door, she groaned, she really did not want to get up, groggily walking to the door revealing, one of the maids of the hotel with a tray of food in her hand.

"I've brought you your breakfast meal Ms. Terumī." She said politely, the dish consisted of steamed rice, miso soup, and various side dishes. Common side dishes are broiled/grilled fish, tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), tsukemono pickles, nori (dried seaweed), and natto.

"Thank you, but I'm not in the mood for eating anything right now, my stomach has been killing me…"

When she caught the whiff of the smell of the food in front of her immediately her face turned green and she placed a hand over her mouth and raced to the bathroom leaving the maid puzzled.

"Is something wrong with the breakfast?" She looked at it making sure that there nothing wrong with it, "Hmph, what a strange woman."

In the bathroom, Mei couldn't count the many times that she vomited the only thing that was on her mind was that she needed a doctor as soon as possible. Five minutes went by and Mei finally emerged from the bathroom with a pale face, the maid looked at her worriedly.

"Are you alright Ms. Terumī?" She went to help her sit down on a chair, her knees almost buckled almost causing her to collapse.

"I'm not even sure…" Came the weak reply

"Would you like for me to do anything for you?"

"Get me a doctor…" With that she passed out on the chair

Quickly the maid left the food on the counter, race to tell the manager and then she raced to Konoha hospital to find the doctor.

_That afternoon_

"I'M WHAT?!"

"You're pregnant Ms. Terumī." Replied the doctor calmly, "The test came in after three hours and your pregnant, therefore congratulations are in order."

Mei had very mixed emotions, first she was happy that she was carrying a child in her womb which could only mean that the child she was having was none other than Minato's, second she sacred for a possible rejection from the child's father, and lastly nervous on how he will react to the news.

"Do you know who the father is?" The doctor asked

"I might have an idea, however, I won't mention any names."

_Hokage tower_

Minato Namikaze now the new Yondaime Hokage of Konoha was sweating bullets from his brow. He was fighting the worst thing known to all Kages: Paperwork.

Suddenly an idea came to his mind. He smiled, then chuckled quietly, then went into a full blown laugh, turning quite evil at the end. He jumped up from his seat and pointed at the massive pile of paperwork before shouting "I'VE GOT YOU NOW YOU PILE OF DISGRACE!"

He put his hand in a T shape before saying Kage Bushin no a puff of smoke there stood two other Minato Namikaze, Minato nodded to his fellow clones that nodded back and started to work.

"I can't believe that the Sandaime did not think of this before." He said as he sat down to finish up the current paperwork he was doing.

The door to the office burst open and there stood Mei panting a bit slightly tired from all the running she did, Minato raised an eyebrow at her as she entered gasping for air. Her mind was racing a mile a second, she couldn't believe that she was three months pregnant and not to mention she had to keep this a secret from Kushina as well. Her biggest concern was how he will react to this.

"Mei…"

"Minato…"

The look on her face had him worried, quickly getting up from his seat he closed the door making sure he looked both ways a certain red head wasn't nearby.

Embracing her Mei returned the affection, she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Mei what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, "Minato…"

"Yes?"

"I'm…pregnant…"

* * *

**LXD: Chapter 2 for you, I've been working on this chapter for a couple of days now. I have not much to say, so leave your comments, thoughts, rate, subscribe. Till the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The door to the office burst open and there stood Mei panting a bit slightly tired from all the running she did, Minato raised an eyebrow at her as she entered gasping for air. Her mind was racing a mile a second, she couldn't believe that she was three months pregnant and not to mention she had to keep this a secret from Kushina as well. Her biggest concern was how he will react to this.

"Mei…"

"Minato…"

The look on her face had him worried, quickly getting up from his seat he closed the door making sure he looked both ways a certain red head wasn't nearby.

Embracing her Mei returned the affection, she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Mei what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, "Minato…"

"Yes?"

"I'm…pregnant…"

The silence was deafening for the teary Mist-nin. Mei lowered her head in fear and shame that he would reject her and their child. Yet she felt her chin being lifted up by his finger. He smiled warmly with his eyes ever so gentle looking at her compassionately giving the red haired kunoichi a sense of hope.

He leaned into her and her into him as the two locked into a gentle yet passionate kiss. Once they broke for air Mei was a bit stunned by his actions, more tears fell as she smiled at him. Mei embraced him tightly, he did the same sharing the moment with each other.

"You know what…"

"Hmm…"

"This is the best news I've heard since my engagement to Kushina." His face dropped as he mentioned his wife, if she ever found out there would be hell to pay for this betrayal. He held on to Mei more tightly than before, she felt him tense.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…" He pecked the top of her head, "But I do know what I am going to do now."

"What?"

Minato let her go went to his drawer of his desk pulling something out, curious Mei watched him as he went back to her. What happened next was much unexpected, nonetheless to Mei it was the biggest decision of her life.

Minato grabbed her left hand going down to one knee, she covered her hand with her right hand as more tears rolled down her face. She couldn't believe what was happening right now.

"Mei Terumī will you be my wife?" he said giving her a _simpatic _smile

"Minato…"

"I know we've do not know each other that well but I want to get to know you a lot more than ever." He said

"I…"

He looked at her sweat dripping down his face.

"I…"

Mei couldn't believe it the Yellow Flash of the Hidden Leaf village was purposing to her, this felt like a dream to her, she paused for a moment though, she didn't know why she is hesitating by with the offer, maybe it was guilt that she wasn't accepting this marriage proposal. In one aspect she loved Minato and she wanted to be more than just be his mistress on the other hand he was already married to another woman it wasn't fair to Kushina that he was cheating on her with her.

She didn't know what to do.

"Mei?" He called gently, she looked at him with tears still flowing from her eyes, he sighed, he saw that she was troubled to no end and there only one explanation to this dilemma, he was a married man, "Mei look I know that I'm married but I want to raise this child with you, please don't take this opportunity away from me, I want to know my son and the beautiful woman that will be birthing him as well."

Mei was touched by his words and felt the heat rise to her cheeks, "Then Minato I…accept you proposal…"

Minato slipped the ring on her finger then picked her up by the waist spinning her around before placing her on the ground again capturing her lips with his own.

"Don't worry about Kushina I will tell her the truth once you give birth."

* * *

**During the 6 Months**

Kushina and Minato relationship drifted apart, Kushina was beginning to become very suspicious of her husband. Every night, he would come home late with a smile on his face and usually he gives her the excuse that being Hokage was great and the workload wasn't much, she didn't buy it. Minato and Mei dated in secret from public view and they learned a great deal about each other they grew ever closer than ever this happened during the 4th, 5th, and 6th month of Mei pregnancy.

During the 6th month Kushina fed up with all the secrecy of her husband followed him one day to reveal to her horror that her husband has been cheating her this whole time with another woman. It hurt so bad to see her husband with another woman she was beautiful yes but what really alarmed Kushina was that fact that she was pregnant as she overheard the conversation. She left that date with a broken heart questioning herself what had she done wrong in this relationship, but something didn't add up in her mind, how did this happen?

The 7th month strolled by, the Yondaime along with his new fiancée married secretly since they felt that they knew each other well enough to be married, and trust me they knew each other like the back of their hands. Minato had a written a document for himself and her to keep on record for the future, as well Kushina stopped talking with Minato which very much alarmed the 4th Hokage. Every time he tried to have a conversation with Kushina it was either a one word answer or a short sentence, this worried Minato greatly, he began to become very paranoid of his soon to be wife.

He questioned himself every day if she found out about his secret relationship with Mei, and yet she never brought the subject up which got him even more paranoid.

The 8th month came rolling by and Kushina finally confronted her soon to be husband new wedded wife. She found out where Mei was staying at the Golden Leaf Tiger Hotel, so she got up early in the morning to face this woman who had stolen her husband.

Mei was in the living room reading a newspaper on the couch when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

'_That is strange room service doesn't come until another 20 minutes.'_

Getting up was challenging moreover she made her way to the door, "Can I help you…", when she opened it there was no one there. She blinked at this, she peeked into the hallway left and then right.

"…"

"You certainly can." A feminine voice said a little too sweetly, Mei had a very uneasy feeling from the pit of her stomach.

"I want to discuss something with you."

She turned to be faced with another red head, she was young around her twenties, wearing casual clothing. Two things went through her mind, 1: who was she? And 2 what did she want with her. Mei going against her better judgment let the young woman stay in the room instead of calling bloody murder despite having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Once the young woman came up to her she narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing with my husband, Minato Namikaze?"

Mei paled ghostly white, she didn't know what to say to her. The room started to grow cold or was it her? Her breathing became ragged, the young woman walked towards her with murder in facial feature, she backed to the door cornered like an animal because who stood before her was none other Minato's first wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

* * *

**LXD: Chapter 3 a bit shorter than the last two chapters. Well Kushina finally confronts Mei, what will happen next nobody knows except me, anyway comment, rate subscribe. Till the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto and characters belong to Masashi ****Kishimoto any other names mentioned that you don't recognize belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Minato sitting in his new office filing and signing paperwork, sighed heavily. His dear wife Kushina will not speak to him and it was putting him on edge and it was nerve racking that Kushina had not talked to him in months.

He stopped his work, getting up he went to the window looked over the village. He looked out the window, there was a lot of movement. He scanned the floors, he smiled lightly as he saw a family with their children walking, talking and laughing.

'_It was Kushina dream that we'd be a happy family.' _He placed his head on the window banging on it lightly, _'Why did I make love to Mei? It should of have been Kushina…'_

Minato narrowed his eyes frowning, everything that he did was out of his own freewill nobody told him do take advantage of a drunken Mei Terumī that night, yet guilt did not leave him, _'It was all in the past…'_ Don't get him wrong he loves Mei as much as he loves Kushina, a bit more yet the guilt was suffocating.

Suddenly, a crash was heard, he jumped as he readied his kunai to take on any intruder that might attack him though why would anyone would try to infiltrate Hokage Tower with ANBU all over this place.

He relaxed as he saw a picture frame was on the floor nothing more, he looked up to see his clone scratching his head nervously, "Heh…heh…sorry about that…"

He waved it off as his went back to work, he also dismissed the ANBU Ninja.

He walked towards the mess picking up the broken frame. He looked at the picture, it was him and Kushina smiling at each other on their anniversary.

He bit his lips, Minato wasn't the one for being superstitious but to him this was a bad omen, and could be….

NO! He was not going to think that way, _'I'm not going to finish that sentence! Anything and everything could still be…'_

Just like that he was gone from the in a flash.

The two clones looked at each other shrugging as they went back to work.

Minato had to blink for his surroundings had changed, one second he was in the office the next he is in a hotel room as he noticed the surroundings of luxury.

He looked around the whole area, the place was destroyed, he couldn't help but wonder what had happen here, walls were burned or scratched, the mirror hanging was cracked, and lava had melted the kitchen and its walls leaving a gaping hole.

Mei was on the floor clothes ripped…

"Mei!" He quickly rushed towards her side gently flipping her over, he was shocked she was mess. Mei right eye was black and blue, her hair was a tangled mess, a hand print was on her left cheek, her lip was cut, and half her sleeve was missing on her right side, part of her clothes were ripped in different sections. He gasped as he felt her stomach, placing a hand on her stomach he checked to make sure the child was safe.

Horror stricken he didn't feel the baby, he panicked.

Mei coughed a bit spitting out blood, Minato still in shock, caressed her cheek, calling her name gently, "Mei…"

She groaned as she tried to open her eyes.

"Mei?"

Though her left eye opened halfway, she smiled when she got a good look at the figure coming into view.

"Min…atooo…" She rasped, lifting her trembling hand cupping his cheek smiling, he grasped her hand, her smile left quickly as she tried to say, "Bbbba…."

"Shhh…." He placed both their hands on his cheek as he kissed it, not wanting her to be worried he lied, "It's still kicking."

"Ku-ku-kushi…" That all she said before she blacked out in his arms. Minato picked her up bridal kissing her forehead. Yet as he picked her up, something very warm was tickling his right hand. Shuffling his fingers his eyes widen in shock as he felt something very sticky.

Not good!

He was gone and just as he left in a flash, a young room service man came in the room, and all he saw was a yellow spark. He looked around the room, his eyes twitched as he looked at the mess, he threw down the broom as he said, "I QUIT THIS JOB!"

* * *

Three hours later

The moment Minato stepped into the hospital, doctors looked at the woman in his arms she was immediately taken to intensive care. Five hours later the doctors came back to announce that Mei almost lost the baby and her life.

Minato paled ghostly white after a suspenseful moment of silence, however the doctor told him that he got her there just in time and were able to stabilize her, they had to perform a C-section to save the baby which turned out to be a miraculous healthy baby girl much to his relief, and Mei unfortunately slipped into a coma.

The doctor led the young Hokage to her resting place while giving him a list of injuries and broken bones, Minato gasped as he saw the list and Mei hooked up to IV and a life support machine. He saw a small plastic bin clothed with blue blankets, he walked towards it, and the doctors acknowledged the Hokage as they check Mei vitals making sure it didn't dropped.

The doctor explained, "We'll be checking in on her every hour…"

"No, you will check my wife every 5-10 minutes." He said firmly

Gasps where heard and the cat was out of the bag, "Y-your wife? B-b-b-but…I thought…"

"I will not go into details, because it's none of your business however you will keep this secret. Am I clear?" He pointed his finger at the doctors, the doctors looked at each other, "Or you will be servilely punished."

The message was clear, they nodded miming the zip locking their lips and throwing the key away.

He nodded, looking at Mei, "Please leave us for a few moments."

Doctors nodded in understanding, as Minato looked at his comatose wife, he caressed the pale face of Mei, and he watched her breath, her chest rising than falling. He looked over the plastic bin next to Mei he picked up his baby girl and smiled at her.

"So I guess you're my daughter eh?" he said with a grin, ""If you were a boy I would have named you Naruto but alas I will not use that name. Hmm…what would be a good name for you?"

A few seconds went by then he had instead of calling her Naruto why not replace't' with a 'k', "Naruko Terumī Namikaze…" He smiled, "I'm sure going to have trouble keeping all the boys off you." He joked, he stared at her the girl was the spitting image of himself with a few of her mother attributes here and there. The little girl had opened hers eyes revealing emerald green eyes mirroring her mothers, he smiled and kissed his daughters forehead.

But don't you worry Naruko your father will keep you safe from the evil that is men" he chuckled when the now named Naruko yawned.

"You know Minato that was supposed to be our child." A familiar voice called out

Minato sighed, as he felt his heart thumping at his ribcage. He turned around to see a crying Kushina standing at the door with fist clenched with a yellow envelope in hand and alongside her was his sensei Jiraiya who looked at him disappointingly.

"Kushina…" He began but no more words came out, what could he say to his wife, 'I'm sorry?' Sorry was well beyond the point of redemption.

"How long?" She said

"…"

Silence

"HOW LONG DAMN IT?!" she said with a little bit more with force causing him to flinch, there is only one person in the world that can make him flinch and be scared to death and that is his soon to be wife Kushina.

"One drunken night…" He said ashamed, "Followed by 8 months."

"M-Minato how could you? How could you do this to me?! After everything we've been through how can you do this to me?!" She shrieked

The young Hokage put the newborn down next to his mother in the crib and swallowed hard as he turned to face his wife and Sensei, "I take it that you too sensei want to hear this?"

"By all means Minato, I've all the time in the world."

He sighed, "I was afraid of that…"

He looked at the envelope in hand, he already knew what was in that envelope, "Before I give my tale let's fill out that form first."

Kushina nodded taking out a pen, they went to the nearest table and as the paper was pulled out he wasn't surprised that it was divorce papers. It took a few minutes to fill out, as they filled out the form Jiraiya went over to the comatose Mei.

The Sannin crossed his arms whistling, _'No wonder Minato cheated on Kushina I would have cheated on my wife too if I had a chance to date this beauty. Kushina really did a number on her though.'_

"Kushina, let me ask you something."

"…What…"

"Did you do that to Mei?" Minato looked at his now ex-wife, she looked away from him more angry tears falling down her cheeks.

"Maybe I did, maybe not." She said hugging herself

"I want a straight answer Kushina!" He said forcefully, grabbing her by the arm then turning her around to face him he held a glare to her, "Did you do that to her?"

"Yes, I did. The bimbo deserved it for stealing you away from me." More hot tears rolled down her cheeks, "I don't understand Minato, I trusted you, and we trusted each other, why didn't you come to me when this happened?!"

"I wanted too!"

"Then why didn't you!" she yelled

"Because…" He said letting her go turning in frustration throwing his arms in the air, "Your temper Kushina, it scares the hell out of me! I can't go anywhere without being bruised or coming out of my house without some sort of black blue, it's annoying and unnecessary!"

Kushina flinched at that, true her anger was legendary the proof was laying down in the hospital bed, speaking of which, "How's the slut?"

"That 'slut' as you call her is my wife **Kushina Uzumaki**." The way he said her name caused more tears to run down her cheeks, she truly lost him to another woman.

"You nearly killed her." He spun around handing her a list of injuries, she swiped it from his hands reading and the list is as follows, six broken ribs, a broken collar bone, fractured arm, a broken sternum, black and blue eye(right), broken nose, almost lost the baby due to vitals dropping.

Kushina looked away. There was a pregnant pause, tension was high and Minato wanted to get this off his shoulders, "Take a seat Kushina and Jiraiya sensei I'm going to tell you how it started…"

They did as they were told. Kushina sat on one of the hospital bed while his sensei took out pen and paper and began to write his newest story Icha Icha book called the Heart Break starring yours truly Kushina and Minato.

"Put that piece of garbage away before I flash you away to the nearest hot spring to be beaten by a group of women." Minato said pointing an accusing finger at his sensei.

"Aw come on…this piece of garbage is the reason you named your son, my godson Naruto."

Minato and Kushina's killing intent was through the roof, it was bad enough that they divorced and fighting, they didn't need this now. The white haired Sannin gulped quickly disappearing his pen and paper, he whistled while twiddling his fingers trying to look innocent.

"First of all it's a girl and second it's your goddaughter, now about how we met..."

When Minato said it was going to be a long story, he meant it. He explained to his depressed ex-wife that he met Mei at a bar and being the gentleman that he was he decided to keep her company. He also explained that it was never his intentions to be heavily intoxicated and have sex her, he never wanted it, he was trying to leave her hotel room instead they had sex with each other than next thing he knew Mei was pregnant and they started dating pretty much his red head ex-wife filled in the blanks after that and the rest she pretty much knew.

"And the rest you pretty much know." Minato

Kushina was silent then she said, "Minato it was my dream to have a happy family but I guess that dream for me won't come true."

"I wish I could turn back the clock to stop myself from doing it Kushina than we would be together but what's done is done we can only move on now."

Kushina nodded at this, "Minato I loved you, you loved me and I don't want to be in the middle of your new love, I'm going to disappear for a while to get my head straight…"

"No you are not! You are jinchuurki holding the nine tails inside of you, any other ninja from any other nation kidnaps you like the last time, I don't think even I could protect you."

"I can protect myself thank you very much!"

"You are not leaving this village and you are not doing anything else! From this point forward Kushina I'm putting you on probation for one almost killing my wife Mei and two you're being the godmother of my child tend and care for her."

Kushina blinked in surprise at the later, "Just like that?"

"Just like that." He said, "And since I'm Hokage this is my order to you, however that was no excuse to almost kill Mei with blind fury."

"Fine, I can accept those terms however if you break her heart like you did to me." Kushina grabbed Minato by the edge of his cloak, "I will personally castrate you thus ending you from having children ever again."

Jiraiya knew it was that time to leave the hospital since it was half past midnight and bade farewell to both and left but not before taking a good look at his newborn goddaughter. After he left the Yondaime fell on both his knees and knee-walked in front of his ex-wife, "Kushina, please find it in your heart to forgive me, I never wanted this to happen but somehow it did."

When she motioned for him to get up slowly from his kneeling position he felt two arms embrace him and a head on his chest. Slowly but surely he returned the hug but not right after receiving a hard punch on the head.

"Minato I can't forgive you for what you did right now, emotionally it will take some time for me to recover from all this. Once this blows over then we will talk about forgiveness on that note not now."

"I can accept that." He said embracing her one last time as his lover

* * *

One week later

Kushina did a very good job in taking care of her goddaughter Naruko, she did visit her at the hospital regularly, fed her when she needed to be fed and changed her when she needed to be changed. Minato and Kushina moved on while trying to be friendly towards each other, though the tension was still there.

Though something troubled Minato as he watched his wife Mei coma state what if something happened to him who would be left to take care of Naruko? Not many people knew about the divorce as well as the real mother of the newborn only a select few knew, his sensei, Tsunade but she was out of town, obviously Kushina and finally a trusted friend of Kushina's: Mikoto Uchiha and her husband Fugaku Uchiha the head of the Uchiha clan and finally three trusted ANBU ninja.

Minato decided to call them in his office one day as the sole witnesses as he wrote down in documents, that if either he or Mei were unable to take care of Naruto, he would be passed down to Jiraiya to care of and if he couldn't do then it would be Kushina, and if not her than she would be adopted into the Uchiha Clan.

Mikoto was very excited to be part of the extended family of Naruto and both she and her husband accepted the role to be the foster parents of Naruko if worse came to worse.

Three days later

10:30 am

Kushina came by the hospital to pick up Naruko to go on their daily walks, Minato accompanied her to visit Mei again though trust building was taking time for both the Uzumaki and the Namikaze.

Mei was still in coma, the doctors have told the Yondaime that it could months, years, or even decades before she wakes much to his dismay.

He stayed at the hospital for nearly 5 hours talking to the comatose Mei ever since she got there. He made sure to write her a letter explaining everything that had transpired in the last few days.

Suddenly, the hospital started to shake, Minato thought it was an earthquake however that was not the case as something very cold sent shivers down his spine.

An ANBU appeared to him whispering in his ear, he quickly stood up knocking his chair, "The nine tails escaped but how!" Then he remembered, "Kushina and Naruko!"

Minato and the ANBU were thrown to the ground by another more powerful earthquake. Quickly gathering his cloak he vanished in a flash.

* * *

**LXD: Revised and reedited, hopefully I will be back to update this story. Comment, rate, subscribe till then. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto and characters belong to Masashi ****Kishimoto any other names mentioned that you don't recognize belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Six Years Later

The doors of the Hokage tower opened and there walked out a woman around the age of 26, she has ankle-length, auburn hair, a top knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green. She was dressed in a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below her knees. She was Mei Terumi the new Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure along with her two bodyguards Ao and Chojiro.

Now, as the newly appointed Mizukage, she was trying to get new allies to further Kirigakure regrowth in strength and as well to erase the name that tainted it, after the Yondaime Mizukage died people started to call Kiri 'The Bloody Mist' during the purge of bloodlines.

The talks were going well with the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf and a couple more meetings meant for sure, there would be a strong alliance between the two countries, which brought a small smile upon her face.

She sighed deeply and smiled sadly at the village, it had been 5 years since she was last here, but still her heart tightened from her loss of the two most important people in her life, her beloved husband Minato and her beloved newborn daughter whom she did not have the privilege to meet.

She found out after coming out of her coma a year later that Yondaime Hokage had committed suicide after the loss of his wife Kushina who sacrificed herself to seal the Nine-tails into their 'newborn' daughter.

Flashback

Mei awoken slowly, when her eyes open all the way she saw a white ceiling. She looked down noticing she laid on a hospital bed, she looked around her surroundings everything was fairly new.

'_How long was I out?' _She thought

"I see that you are awake." A voice called out to her

Weakly, she turned her head to be met with an older man wearing white robes and a Hokage hat. She was very confused, last time she checked Minato was the Hokage not the man who was in front of her.

"W-wh-who…are you?" She asked weakly

"I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime of the Hidden Leaf Village and you must be Mei Terumi hailing from the Hidden Mist Village you been out for a year."

"How…do…know…"

"Minato never stopped talking about, not once did I not hear your name over and over and over again. He also told me about your relationship with him. I must say even if I was in his position I probably would have done the same in my youth had you been around during my time."

Mei had no idea how to take that, a compliment or grind this perverted old man into the ground. Still a couple of things came to her attention, "Minato…where is…"

Hiruzen face darken, Mei face turned even paler than before, "I'm afraid Minato is dead, he committed suicide four days ago leaving behind a regret letter and as for your pregnancy Ms. Terumī…"

Her hands started to shake, _'Minato is…dead…'_

"Doctors managed to save you and the child and it was a healthy baby girl, however you fell into a coma after they had cut you opened to save the boy, we were unsure if you are going to wake up or not. You nearly lost life twice last year, yet somehow you pulled your with your vitals stabilizing."

'_Thank goodness the baby safe… wait, did he say a year!' _Mei looked into the older man's eyes, "H-h-ho-how long… was I out…"

"A year and three days…" He responded

"My child…may…I see…"

The Sandaime placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked very confused, "I don't want to be the bearer of bad news; I'm afraid that your child that you had with Minato is dead."

Her world shattered at that moment, she went completely numb. Not only was her beloved dead, she never had a chance to hold her newborn daughter or cradle her in her arms, tears overwhelmed her as they started to drip onto the blanket.

It started out like rain drops with one or two, then it streamed like rivers. There was still one thing she wanted to know, "How…"

"What I'm about to tell is an S-class information, the penalty of speaking this to any one at all is death regardless of what village you come from." The third looked at her, it looked like her heart wasn't going to take much more of this, "We were attacked by none other than the Kyūbi no Yōko…"

He explained to her on that day of the attack children under 1 week had died during the night of the attack due to all the deadly chakra in the air, as he suspected Mei's heart couldn't take another blow, soon she was in denial and despite coming out of a coma she threw hysteria fit, doctors had to come in to put her down and sedate her before she hurt herself and others.

She was finally released from the hospital after six months, she could not believe her eyes even if she was seeing it. The village was in ruins and partially rebuilt.

Mei went to the cemetery of fallen ninjas where she found Minato's grave, that day she fell to her knees pouring her heart out over his grave.

Mei left the Hidden Leaf six days later heart broken, traumatized and was never the same again. Once she got back to Kiri she joined the resistance once again.

End of Flashback

* * *

The physical wounds healed but the emotional hurt was still there even after five years, she had to accept the fact that they were gone and never to return. Mei clenched her teeth and hands making a fist; her eyes began to moist with tears as she fought them back from spilling, it still hurt.

Since then she had a soft spot for children from newborns to the age of 12, however she vowed to herself to never adopt a child or marry since it would never be able to fill the void in her heart, when some new couple passed her by her eyes would be dark with jealousy and envy.

Whenever she saw married couple with children she run away from her body guards finding a spot safe enough and cry, yet when the word marriage would pop up her anger would boil over and she would take an object smashing it then burning it to the ground with her lava release jutsu.

Soon people started to fear her, nick naming her 'The Red Savina' after 20 incidents with the forbidden word.

Very lost in her thoughts her two body guards looked at each other then back at her noticing a lone tear drip. Ao walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder breaking the Mizukage from her thoughts.

"Lady Mizukage…is everything alright?"

Taking a deep breath and exhaling she put on a fake smile wiping the tear away, "Yes Ao I'm just thinking about this new alliance between Konoha and Kirigakure."

Ao didn't buy it however knowing the Mizukage he left her alone. Mei told Ao and Chojiro that they were free to roam through the village and meet back at the hotel in three hours.

The two men nodded leaving their leader alone in the middle of a crowed street. Mei started walking towards the route of the hotel in the Center of Konoha when a sound caught her attention, when she turned she saw counting them eight angry older men chasing a girl no older than six years old.

"What in the world?"

A brow was raised she wanted to ignore the scene that just transpired, _'This shouldn't concern me whatsoever yet I feel a sudden unpleasant feeling about those men.' _

Curiosity got the better of Mei, she debated for a few moments whether or not to see what was going on with the girl being chased or go to her hotel room.

She sighed, curiosity got the better of her, Mei followed them from a distance.

* * *

The running girl

"COME BACK HERE HELLSPAWN!"

"DOG TAKE YOUR MEDICINE LIKE THE DEMON YOU ARE!" Another shouted after him.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY WITH YOUR LIFE AS YOU TOOK MY FAMILY FROM ME!"

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!"

The young girl was in tears she ran as fast as her legs could as she turned the corner at high speeds. Looking back to see eight civilians running at him. She made a left into an alleyway silently praying it was not a dead end, unfortunately if the shortcut that had acted as an escape route was blocked off with a large stone wall.

The girl was on her way to get a bowl of ramen at her favorite shop when suddenly a couple civilians started calling her out and throwing rocks soon enough they were chasing her throughout the town and now she was exhausted from all that running.

"I think it made a left into the alleyway!"

"We have got IT cornered now!" Another cried out in rage

She looked frantically left, right, left, up, down, at a wall that was in front of her, trying to find a way to escape the cruel fate that awaited her.

"When I get my hands on that thing I'm going to rip that demon limb from limb." Another one cried

"We've got you now brat!"

"Nowhere else left to run Naruko." The men laughed darkly cracking their knuckles.

The girl shook in fear at what she saw, the people closest to her were holding big knives, others with kunai, and she wanted to cry even more as they started to pound her into a bloody pulp, a hand managed to hit her square in her head and everything went black after that.

* * *

**LXD: Cliffhanger you got to love those cliffhangers, another chapter done and revised, I'm going through these chapters 4-8 and keeping it mostly the same but with Naruto being a girl instead of a boy. See you next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto any other names mentioned that you don't recognize belong to me.**

Chapter 6

Mikoto a fair-skinned young woman around her mid 20's with long straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt.

She decided to visit a certain blond child at her apartment with her son and nephew. It was more like tradition to see her once a week ever the third managed to get her an apartment.

'_Naruko…' _She thought sadly, _'If only the council could have let us adopt you like your father asked than you would not be alone.'_

Mikoto sighed deeply, six years ago when the nine tails attacked the village, she went to find the baby leaving their eldest Itachi with the youngest Uchiha their second son Sasuke. While Fugaku had ordered all the Uchiha's to help evacuate citizens, tend to the wounded and make sure to clear a path for people to find shelter after seeing that fox was destroying her precious home.

Unfortunately to the female Uchiha's dismay Naruko was not even in the hospital the night of the attack, the doctors told them that she was with her godmother Kushina. Mikoto knew Kushina was the jinchūriki of the nine-tails and feared the worst for both her and the child.

A week later Mikoto went to the hospital to check on Mei's newborn daughter, to her relief she was alright however she noticed something very suspicious that the baby girl was not with her mother. She tried to talk to one of the doctors only to be brushed off much to her frustration.

She remembered she went to check on Mei that same day she was surprised to see the 4th there, that's when she learned and was greatly saddened for the loss of her dear friend Kushina. Not too long after that the village learned of Minato's death after he left a suicide note which to Fugaku was too suspicious because he knew Minato was never the one to give up on life so easily, however things turned to the worst as the Uchiha's by order of the council were banished from the village to the outskirts of the Leaf for conspiracy against them.

The elder council believed as the Uchiha clan's Sharingan was known to be capable of controlling the Nine-Tails, the elders of Konoha suspected them of being responsible for the attack. This act along with 24/7 surveillance on them infuriated the Uchiha Clan despite Fugaku's efforts to keep them in check.

Mikoto remembered that a week later she tried to adopt Naruko after filling out paperwork was denied by the council this brought an up roar to the villagers when they found out about the adoption thus condemning the Uchiha clan even more. It was a complete disaster as she tried to honor Minato request.

Ever since then Naruko was the only outsider to be allowed into the Uchiha Compound much to the paranoia of the village, however efforts to keep her out of the compound were successful by a series of threats by the villagers attacking the poor little girl.

Now anywhere or everywhere she went whispers, rumors and dark eyes followed her everywhere.

"Mama?" a voice called out to her

She looked to be met with the eyes of her 12 year old son.

"Yes Itachi?" She asked him

"You seem very lost in thought today. Is something bothering you?" He asked

Mikoto smiled at her older son, he was a prodigy of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Almost 13 years old and he was about to be promoted to ANBU captain.

"I have a lot on my mind Itachi, it's nothing serious."

"Thinking about Naruko again?" He asked

"…" Mikoto looked at him in surprise

"I still don't know why we have to visit the dead last of the school." Sasuke scoffed, "She's nothing but a trouble maker and an idiot."

"Sasuke what did I tell you about calling people names!"

"But mooommm, it's true she's nothing but trouble and she sucks at the academy, all she does is pranks and causes the whole class to be held up I don't see why you bother to visit her or drag us to see her."

"Keep that attitude up Sasuke and I will make sure that your teachers hold you back a year, I thought I taught you better than that."

"You better watch out Sasuke you might get replaced by Naruko if you are not careful." Itachi snickered much to the protest of his younger brother.

"HEY! I know mama will never replace me and she will never do that to me." He pouted

"Maybe, maybe not who knows, she has quite a soft spot for Naruko…" Itachi laughed as his younger brother began to chase him around shouting in protest.

She sighed shaking her head, "Itachi!"

"Yes…" He stopped placing a hand on Sasuke head stopping him from attacking the older boy.

"Stop teasing your brother and let's go."

"Hai." He turned to his brother"Better watch out…"

Sasuke grumbled under his breath

The older female Uchiha smiled shaking her head in disbelief, _'What am I going to do with these two?'_

She chuckled headed to the route of Naruko's apartment, on her way she saw someone that she never thought she see again.

She gasped as she saw an angry looking red head woman carrying a near dead unconscious Naruko in her arms.

'_It can't be…' _Her mind raced a mile a minute as the figure walked past the three, soon the figure was nothing more than a speck.

'_Mei…you have returned…'_

* * *

5 minutes prior

Too say Mei was shocked was an understatement to say that she was furious at what she was seeing was perfectly on how she felt right now. Eight…not one, or two or three but eight grown men were beating a little child no older than six years old and probably a child that was not theirs were not holding back in the slightest as they afflicted pain. That wasn't the worst bit though she took in the fact that they took pleasure in doing it.

Mei had enough as she appeared in front of the attackers stopping them from continuing from hurting the defenseless child. They glared at her trying to raise killing intent Mei returned her own dosage.

One of the men glaring at the woman yelled at her while trying not to faint from the killing intent that radiated off her, "Why are you helping that spawn from hell?"

"Why are you attacking a defenseless child?" She screamed causing them to flinch

"That is no child!" the second one spoke, "That is a demon disguised as a child!"

"Yeah, now step aside lady unless you want to get hurt too!" Right when the man was about to strike Mei blocked his punch returning his assault with a powerful side kick in his chest and sending him flying into the opposite wall of a gift shop.

The others enraged charged at her, Mei didn't seem to care as she made quick hands signs, and opened her mouth with steam coming from it.

The men were blinded it by it.

"Hey where'd she go?"

"Look around she got to be here somewhere!"

Before they had a chance to figure that out her location they were hit one by one by something wet and hard.

"What the!"

The mist cleared to see a shaking Chūnin ninja and a very furious looking woman in front of him.

"W-who…are…y-y-y-you?"

"I am Mei Terumī the Godaime of the Hidden Mist Village!"

The man literally wet his pants as he fainted.

Mei narrowed her eyes before turning her attention to the girl, her eyes moisten in tears as she saw her state, _'How could those animals do this to this poor child who is only beginning life?'_

She scooped her up brushing away any dirt that was on her face. For some reason out of the blue she felt something towards this girl though she couldn't explain it she felt as if they were connected somehow.

Sighing she decided to take the unconscious child to the hospital, praying silently that the child was alright.

* * *

Naruko's Mindscape

*Drip*

The sound of dripping water was heard

*Drip*

**"**_**You runt, you really are weak! You better be grateful after I heal you!**_**" **

Naruko was very confused right now she should be in pain to point of near death probably dead already if this is what you want to call dead.

"**Fool you are not dead we're in your head."**

Now she was sacred who was that speaking?

"**GET UP!" **The dark voice boomed

With a jolt Naruko looked around her surroundings, this wasn't Konoha.

"**Of course this isn't that damn village we are inside your head dimwit, in case you haven't noticed! You are in here because you nearly died."**

Naruko looked everywhere briefly wondering where the voice was coming from.

"**I'm over here, now turn around!" **

Naruko did as she was told and soon was face to face with a giant gate in front of her, mouth agape she couldn't begin to express on how dumfounded the discovery she made when she saw what was behind the other side of it.

She saw a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, possessing the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

"Who are you?" She asked the fox

"**The names is not important runt, just know I'm the nine tail fox or the Kyūbi no Yōko." **It responded with a growl, "**I'm the reason why your life is a living nightmare."**

"What you're the reason why people have been saying mean things to me!" She said on the verge of tears

"**Don't you dare think about crying!" **He sat up on its' hind legs, **"You cry too much, it's driving me nuts!" **

"Oh yeah!" She said tears slipping down hers whiskered cheeks, she wiped them away, "You're not the one who has to suffer with people trying to kill you, and I've been fighting for my life ever since I was born."

Kurama gave her one of those looks that said 'What do you know about suffering?' He leaned into the bars of the cage where his left eye studied the girl from head to toe, **"Kit I've been around longer than you have so I know what I mean when I say that I have been treated nothing like trash and a piece of garbage through my whole life." **

"…" Naruko realized something, "Say didn't the Yondaime kill you?"

The beast smiled chuckling darkly, showing off its sharp teeth, **"He didn't kill me. He sealed me inside you when my first jinchūriki sacrificed herself to save you. The children around your age are just told that he killed me, so that they don't hate you. The Hokage even made a law so that anyone who talks about it, will be put to death. That may prevent parents from telling their children about me. On the other hand that does not stop them from telling their children to avoid you. In the end, it was a pretty useless action, because it hasn't done you any good."**

Naruko's world crashed in that moment. The Kyūbi was sealed inside of her?! That was why they called her a demon and a monster! Because of the Kyūbi! They were being mean to her because they thought that she was the fox and even tortured her because of what they believed.

She began to cry. What had she done to deserve any of this? Why did they blame her for everything when she didn't know about this until now?

The Kyūbi sat in the cage looking neutral at the distraught young girl. When she finally seized, they chatted for a ūbi stated to Naruko that a woman was carrying her to a hospital which was surprising to say the least at to her because usually when people want to 'help' she always gets a beating in the end.

Naruko later had told fuzball that it was her dream to become Hokage and to be recognized by everyone to which the fox had an idea.

"**You want to become Hokage, kit?" **asked the fox

"Heck yeah! It's one of the most awesome things to happen to any ninja!"

"**The way to become Hokage is long and hard. You will have to train hard to become one of the greats. I be willing to train if you if it makes up the years of torture that you had to go through when you get older, that doesn't mean that you don't listen to your sensei's that is."**

"You serious you will train me?"

"**What part of ****WILLING**** DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" **He roared

Naruko chuckled sheepishly, then the fox grumbled something under his breath calling her an idiot.

The red highlighted blonde said something that surprised him, "Hey Fuzball?"

"**What?" **He said lying on his forearms

"Will you be my friend?" She asked innocently

Kurama head shot up he looked at the red highlighted blonde girl in front of him, a few moments went by, **"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Naruko didn't what was funny, she asked a very serious question.

The fox laughter died down slowly as it looked at a very serious looking Naruko, **"Ha…ha…you're not kidding are you?"**

Naruko glared at the fox then slumped into defeat. Kurama didn't know what possessed him to do this, he didn't know if it was guilt or what, he moved one of his long arms extended it towards Naruko who looked at it in surprise.

The blonde saw the fist then back at the fox.

"**Do you want to be friends or not?" **He growled

Naruko smiled bumping fist with the fox, "I will… Believe it!"

Kurama smiled closing his eyes, **"We'll have to work on that among other things, you should get up now I'm sure that woman would like to ask you a few questions."**

Soon the place began to fade away and Naruko soon returned to the land of the living.

* * *

**LXD: Another revised chapter done and one more to go. Comment, rate, subscribe **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto any other names mentioned that you don't recognize belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Mei was waiting patiently in room 526 with Naruko; she was leaning against a wall looking at the blonde girl with red highlights with arms crossed.

She was lying down on the hospital bed as they waited for the doctor with an IV attached to her arm.

The girl was malnourished to the point where anyone could see the rib cage, Mei watched them carefully as they put I.V and nutrients in Naruko. She already saw her getting beat up by a group of adult men, who knows if they intended to if she left.

This sudden urge to protect was very nagging.

Mei stared at her for a few moments taking in the features that she has. She mentally noted that she had blonde hair with her flaming red on lower half of the locks tied into two pigtail style, her facial features on the other hand was a shock to her, the girl lying in front of her was almost a striking resemblance to her dead lover with her rounded face with the whiskers on the cheeks with a hints of her attributes.

'_Take away the whiskers and she looks like me a little bit…' _She thought

As for what he wore; a black t-shirt with a red spiral in the center wearing green cargo pants with blue sandals, the Mizukage walked to the side of the bed.

She touched the side of her face caressing her cheek, she sighed deeply lost in her thoughts _'What did this girl do to deserve so much pain from the village? This is not the Konoha I know…'_

The bruises that Naruko had had been slowly fading away every passing minute, sure some of the cuts those accursed villagers did to her healed quickly but others seemed to take a bit longer. Of course when they got here doctors where not too happy when they saw her.

She did some persuasive ways to get them to take a look at Naruko. She smirked at their dismay.

* * *

Earlier

When they first came into hospital, no one said a word to her for they seemed busy and when the nurses looked at what she was carrying in her arms, they were disgusted, shocked or in disbelieve the whole place suddenly stopped.

The atmosphere was tense not a sound was heard; Mei sensed it and did not like it. It was slowly coming back to life as nurses began to ignore the woman and the girl that she clung onto

A young female doctor around the age of 30 walked by them.

"Excuse me, doctor?"

She turned with a smile to face the Mizukage she was a brown-haired woman wearing a white robe, "Yes can I help you miss?"

"Yes, I brought in this young girl I was wondering if you can-"

"Take that **thing** out of here! She is not welcomed here!"

Mei was taken aback from the comment. She was shocked to see that many people in this village were treating this girl as an outcast instead of one of their own.

"She is not a thing but a child, how can anyone disregard the boy? Do you not see that he is in need of medical assistance?"

"That 'child' you consider is anything but that it is nothing more than a monster underneath." She pointed an accusing finger at the unconscious Naruto, "IT destroyed our lives, family and our home **it** has no place here so I tell you this once leave this place and never return with that **thing** again. Better yet why don't you put it in a trash can where it belongs?"

The other nurses and medical-nin and doctors smirked, whispers such as 'Maybe that'll open her eyes, and 'Keep that demon out of here' were heard.

Mei blood boiled, her anger was at its peak, placing the unconscious girl on a bench she'll show this woman why she was known as The Red Savina.

"Great now I'll have to burn it once it wakes up." She muttered under her breath

A death glare was shot towards the woman doctor standing in front of her sending shivers down her spine, within seconds the doctor was pinned to the wall with one of the arms of the Mizukage holding her in place above her abdomen where sternum section was with the other fist slamming against the wall creating spiders webs.

"You listen here you pathetic worm you don't know who you are dealing with here!" The doctor squirmed under applied more pressure that Mei was doing. It got to the point where she gasped in pain from feeling her ribs starting to crack.

"P-please…don't…er…hurt…me…"

"Why shouldn't I? After all I could melt your body where you stand, you do realize that…" She leaned in very closely, "Tell me what about the girl that makes people like you treat her like trash? Is he not a human being like the rest of us? Hmmm…"

"You don't understand, there's r-reason however it is forbidden for us villagers to talk about it or the penalty is death and who wants that I ask?"

"Tell me then the reason…"

"I-I cannot…"

Mei applied more pressure squeezing the doctor a bit more painfully to the wall. A small whimper escaped her lips, "Please! Stop!"

"Why should I? After all I am the Mizukage." She said matter-of-factly with a deadly smile. The hospital froze not a single person moved from their place. The tension in the air suddenly caught their throats, silence ruled the lobby a pin could be heard if it had been dropped.

Eyes could only watch the interaction between the head doctor and the Mizukage.

"M-M-M-Mizukage…." The doctor eyes twitched, _'I am so fired…' _

"Now let's make a barging shall we? You attend the girl and I promise you that your Sandaime will not hear of this nor will hear how badly you treated one of Konoha forming ally or we could do this the hard way."

"But…but…but…but…but I didn't know!" She shouted

"You should have asked before anything else." She countered smoothly, "Now I'm sure that the Sandaime would be delighted to know that one of his hospitals refused to help one of their fellow citizens and oh…I don't know…maybe fire a certain someone for not doing their JOB right!"

The doctor swallowed dryly, she looked to her right, her companions turned a blind eye to the situation at hand for they knew what would happen if they got involved.

"I…I….will see the girl…" She muttered in defeat

"I'm sorry I couldn't that part what did you say?"

"I…will…see…the de-er…girl…."

"You see you are not as dumb as you look for doing that." She said patting her cheek, "Was that so hard?"

They didn't like nor had no say in the matter, the Mizukage was here that meant that they better provide excellent service and try not to do any suspicious activity. Some of the doctors recognized her immediately as 'The Red Savina'.

The mention of the word got the doctors, nurses, medical assistance working to the maximum potential.

Now Mei waited for her to come around to ask him a few questions.

* * *

Hokage Tower

Directly in the heart of Konoha sitting behind a desk while looking through a crystal ball was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi. He going to check up on Naruko, to his surprise and anger the villagers had once again attacked Naruko yet she was saved by none other than the Mizukage or to be more specific her mother.

Behind the Hokage was one of his most trusted ANBU Ninja Neko (Cat).

"Do you think I've made the right choice Neko in lying to Mei about her daughter after all these years?" asked the Hokage

"Hmmm…The Yondaime did have powerful enemies and knowing that I could only say that you did what you could in protecting both of them."

"Perhaps, yet guilt is a part of life that we all have to deal with in our everyday life. We are all but humans in end we make the choices that affect ours around us. Yet I feel that she should know the whole truth and let her be with Naruko…"

The doors suddenly busted opened revealing a very mummified looking man with a cane stood at the entrance.

"Absolutely not Hokage-sama, having the jinchuurki leave the village would cripple our military might, we cannot let that happen, other villages will try to destroy or take other. Isn't that what has happened to one of your students?"

"You're are treading in dangerous water Danzō, I hold your tongue when you are in front of me when you talk about my particular student and what had happened that night."

"If I may be dismissed lord Hokage."

"You are free to leave." He said, "Before you do I will want to speak to Mei in private."

Neko nodded disappeared in poof of smoke, Hiruzen now turned his attention to the man in front of him, "Now what are some of the reasons you are here Danzō? Surely it's not to see an old friend now is it?"

* * *

Back in the hospital

2 hours passed by, Naruko started to wake up, her body was aching not as much as the people that pounded in near to death but it still hurt.

"I see that you are awake."

The little girl looked to find the source of the voice, now fuzball had told him that this woman rescued her, yet her guard went up because people who tend to 'rescue' just beat the crap out of her later at some point.

"How are you feeling?" She asked

Naruko didn't reply, she didn't how to answer that, usually when people asked they were out to hurt her in many ways as possible.

'**Just answer the question kit.' **The fox voice said

'I…I want to but I don't…'

'**Just answer it's a simple question with you answering with a simple ok.'**

She mustered up the courage to speak, "O-ok…"

"You did take a while to answer my question young man, why?"

"What's it to you lady?" She asked suspiciously, "So you can stab me when I tell you and call me a spawn from hell?"

"No little one, I just want to know out of curiosity sake…."

"Yeah right! Just get over with it so I can go home!"

"**Not the answer she was looking for…"**

"Listen hear, you ungrateful little brat!" She pulled herself off the wall towering over the little girl. Naruko squirmed under her intense glare as she leveled herself to her height, "I saved your life you owe me an explanation to my questions, so I will ask this why people are treating you the way that they do!"

Looking away from her, tears started to fall from the blondes eyes, Mei glare soften as she looked at the weeping blonde.

"Tell me…" she said softly

"IT BECAUSE I HAVE THIS!" Lifting her shirt, it revealed a seal on her stomach Mei stared dumbfounded, upon her stomach was four symbols seal. Mei looked at it tracing the spiral in the center of his abdomen around it.

"What is it?"

He sniffed trying so hard not to cry anymore but failed miserably, he let tears run freely down his cheeks "I don't know…all I know is what's behind it."

"What would that be?"

"I…possess the Nine-tails Fox within me…"

Just then three ANBU ninja appeared from out of nowhere, Mei quickly got in between them and Naruto. She readied herself for an attack no way was she going to leave this girl to fend for herself knowing what this village was capable of doing however what they said made the difference.

"Mizukage-sama, the Sandaime wishes to speak to you in his office privately." Neo said

* * *

Outside of the village

"Finally after all these years I'm finally home and where I belong." A masked hooded figure approached the gates.

"Same old village, same old lifestyle. I cannot wait to see Naruko again, I wonder how she has be done after six years."

He was confronted by the two guards in front of the gates.

"Halt! Identify yourself!" One of them said

He smirked, he pulled out his papers showing them to the guard, and he read them over. The guard looked at the seal, he recognized it as the late Yondaime seal, he nodded then he looked at the hooded masked man.

"Yoshi Uzumaki, welcome home."

"Thank you" He said. Clearing him the man entered the village, _'That was easier than I thought now to see how much the village has kept its promise to the Yondaime to honor his request of making his daughter the hero of the village.'_

* * *

**LXD: Another revised chapter done, hopefully I will be back in the swing of things with this fanfiction comment, rate, subscribe… see you then **


End file.
